The More We Know
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: It was almost scary how much Sinbad knew about Ja'far... Do you want to hear the story of how he found out something new?


**There was a lot Sinbad knew about Ja'far.**

 **He knew just how easy it was to really tick him off, the exact right way to calm him down. He knew about Ja'far's nightmares, his hopes and dreams. He knew about the stories behind every single scar, he knew the hell his general had been through before he saved him. He knew about every single one of Ja'far's worries. He knew how Ja'far liked to cook, but preferred to bake. He knew just how he liked his tea, how he had a bad habit of being unable to sleep. He knew about how his magoi could blend, he knew exactly when Ja'far was having a hard time with something, and when he was about to have a relapse. He knew when he was missing people, and he knew how much he loved animals. He knew about Ja'far's PTSD—Wait, you didn't know about that? Huh? You want to know how he found that out? B… But that wasn't the story I wanted to tell! That one's embarrassing with smut!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I just made you want to hear it more, didn't I? Sigh. Welp, if I'm gonna tell this story, some things need to be prepared. One, you will need tissues. Possibly popcorn, and anything else you need to make yourself comfortable while reading.**

 **Let's get started. This is the story of how Sinbad found out Ja'far had PTSD.**

 **Note to all: This was inspired by something I saw on a blog on Tumblr, Thisisthee-n-d. Inspiration belongs to them.**

 **Story belongs to me.**

* * *

Rustling plates, blaring music, women, and lots of alcohol. That's all this banquet was like for Ja'far. He didn't do anything except watch of Sinbad and the other generals and make sure they didn't get into too much trouble. The sweet scent of wine flowed through the air, and the sounds of the music were calm enough for it not to bother him too much just yet, but enough that it was considered obnoxious to him, and some others. Glancing around, he sighed at what he saw. Pisti was bothering Spartos again, trying to get him to do something or another that was probably against his religion, and not to botch said religion, but sometimes it did seem a bit ridiculous. Hinahoho was off playing with his kids somewhere, probably, as the giant Imuchak was nowhere to be seen from Ja'far's spot. Drakon was sitting and eating with his wife, talking about things that Ja'far couldn't hear, which was perfectly fine with him. He respected their privacy as long as they respected his. As usual, Sharrkan had taken at least three women with his where he was seated, and Yamraiha was moping around near Masrur, who looked as if he was the worst comforter out of all the generals, which was probably true. Even Spartos and Sharrkan could comfort better than the Fanalis, although how Ja'far knew that was another story entirely. No, none of these were why Ja'far had sighed. Not at all. What had caused him to sigh was that he saw his King and lover with another group of scantily-clad women. He didn't mind Sinbad being around women, after all, no one really suspected their being in a relationship… Well, no one except a large group of idiots which included all of the other generals and even Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Titus, Sphintus, Yunan, Princess Kougyoku, Prince Kouha, Prince Koumei, Prince Hakuryuu, the majority of the servants and guards, and even Judar! Honestly, they seemed to be so suspicious that they gave their coupling a name! Sinja, of all things! Why? Just, why? But, ah, that's completely different than the topic at hand. Why Ja'far didn't like the scene he saw involving his King… Was because he was jealous. Slightly. He never really liked seeing people scantily clad, as it made him think of how his scar covered body was so… So _ugly_ in comparison. Sinbad knew this. But that wasn't the only reason. It made him worry that he wasn't enough for Sinbad, He knew he couldn't give Sinbad a family like any of those women could, and he knew how much Sinbad enjoyed… Breasts….

He shook his head quickly to shake off such thoughts, a faint blush on his freckled face, making them pop out that much more. He looked around, and seeing one of the servers carrying drinks, he went over and asked if he could have to drinks, one for him, and one for Sinbad. To which the server nodded and said they'd be back in a minute with some of the King's favorite wine, and Ja'far smiled slightly and waited there for the server to come back. As he waited, he closed his eyes and felt the breeze blowing slightly through the warm night air and as a cold draft hit him, a shiver nearly ran down his spine, a scene flashing in his mind.

 _Cold, rusty chains binding a small six year old to an even colder iron and rusted table, blood splattered against the walls, large green eyes darting around the metal room, a traumatized mind racing. His eyes flickering between a piercing gray with the slitted pupil, and the large green eyes shaking with fear. The scene he had just caused flashing in his memory. His parents… His family… Dead… It was his fault… HIS fault… Dark figures dragged him here, and those same dark figures had a doctoring tools… "Let's go with his legs. He's pretty fast already; let's make him even faster…" A voice pierced through the silence, then the sound of ripping mussel and a little boy's screams of pure agony as his legs were sliced open for genetic mutation… "Silence is the key, Ja'far... For Assassins."_

He snapped out of his memory, barely in time to compose himself before the server came back with two cups in her hands. "Here you are, Sir Ja'far, enjoy the night!" She said after handing him the drinks, bowing, and going back to her job. Ja'far sighed shakily, the memory meddling with his mind and composure. 'I'm not back there… I'm safe…. Sin saved me…' He thought to himself, forcing all those bad memories back down into the deep dark place they resided in, behind a large wall in his mind, and started off to find his King again. Honestly, it wasn't too hard. Just find wherever the most women are, and you'll find Sinbad. Now, normally this wasn't the kind of thing for Ja'far to do, getting any kind of alcoholic drink for himself. But today had been long and tiring. Everyone was setting off his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and he had to keep himself in line and calm. When the banquet was over, he could go back to his room and calm himself down properly, but that seemed a while away, and even though he had a low tolerance for alcohol, he felt he needed some right now.

When he approached Sinbad, said person smiled and waved him over, laughing. Ja'far smiled slightly, handing Sinbad his drink, and Sinbad said he wanted to spend some time with Ja'far, so the girls left, and Ja'far sat down with his King. They talked for a bit, laughing slightly and sipping their drinks. Something was off though, Ja'far noticed, his robes felt too hot… Much too hot… His face flushed with the alcohol in his system and something else… Wait… No no no no no no no no! Why now? Why was he becoming aroused NOW? There wasn't even any stimulus for arousal, so why? Hold on… The drink! It was Sinbad's favorite wine, true, but why would it have one of _those_ in it? Well, it was Sinbad… Would he really do that?

And why would there be this powerful an aphrodisiac in Sinbad's wine?

That look Sinbad was giving him said that there was a plan behind this, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he was thankful his robes were poofy enough to hide his arousal when he stood up, so he did and bowed to Sinbad. "I'm sorry Sin, b-but I must excuse myself…" He said, turning to walk away, when his wrist was caught and he was pulled back by Sin and pulled onto his lap. "S-Sin-!" He said, face a dark red that nearly hid his freckles. "Yes Ja'far? Is _something_ wrong?" The purple haired King asked, smirking slightly at how Ja'far tried to keep composure. "D-Damn you… You planned this…" Ja'far mumbled, glaring at Sinbad.

"Do you want me to help you?" Sinbad asked, pulling Ja'far up and getting up himself, still smirking.

"Ughhh… Fine…" Ja'far gave in much easier than he normally would've, the alcohol lowering his inhabitations slightly, and the aphrodisiac making his arousal nearly unbearable, and it didn't help that he hadn't… _Been relieved_ … In quite a while. They walked quickly to Sinbad's room, luckily not being stopped along the way. Once in the room, Sinbad tossed Ja'far on the bed, chuckling at how cute he looked. He got on the bed, pinning the smaller man down and mumbling, "No moving, alright? I want to make you feel good tonight…" to which Ja'far whimpered slightly, knowing that in the privacy of his or Sinbad's room he could be as sensual as he wanted, and there was no need for the composure he normally strived for, and he already felt too hot.

"Sin- Please-" He half moaned when Sinbad started kissing his neck, using one hand to unbutton Ja'far's shirt and disrobing his top. "Calm down Ja'far… We have all night." He said, voice low and the tone he used caused shivers to run down the youngers' spine, a small moan slipping past his lips. He spread his legs slightly, already panting, and tried to get some kind of friction on his already leaking cock, the fact that he wore no undergarments becoming troublesome to him now as he felt the fabric of his robes becoming stained. "Ah… Sin… Just… Get on with it!" He said, his voice breaking slightly with the arousal. This was too fast. He moved his arms above his head, a submissive gesture to the one dominating him, which was definitely appreciated if the groan from above him was anything to go by.

"Now? We've just started." Sinbad said, knowing just how much his advisor needed him, but he wanted to tease him a bit more. "Stay still." He ordered, seeing the other obey as he sat back and placed his hands on the pale man's legs, sliding his hands up the scarred flesh, pushing up the fabric covering his prize. He knew the story behind these scars, so he always made sure to pay extra attention to them. So, as he moved the fabric up slowly, he kissed the stitched scars, humming slightly and listening to the reactions of his partner. Moans, whimpers, and groans, ah how beautiful they were to Sinbad. His perfect little Ja'far. He knew that his spending time with women made Ja'far jealous and insecure about his position and his own body, so he always made sure to let his little snake know just how much he loved him.

Once the skirt was up around Ja'far's waist, Sinbad smirked slightly and kissed Ja'far's hip, causing his partner's breath to hitch slightly, and from looking at Ja'far's hard, red, dripping cock, he decided that maybe the aphrodisiac was a bit much. It wasn't the first time he'd had one of these slipped into drinks for Ja'far, but he always felt it was a bit too much for his advisor. It never seemed this bad though… Ah, well, maybe Ja'far hadn't gotten off in a while. He knew that they hadn't coupled in about a year, but that's only because Sinbad had been traveling a bit, and wasn't around Ja'far. Normally they'd do this about once or twice a month, when Ja'far would let them.

But that was beside the point. Right now, he needed to focus on Ja'far. He gently wrapped his left hand around Ja'far's cock, being careful as he remembered that he still had on his metal vessels. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked, starting to stroke a bit roughly.

Ja'far's brain was fuzzy, a mess of pleasure and confusion. What had Sin asked…? He couldn't even tell, his brain was so addled. He really needed to get control of himself, didn't he? But he just felt so good… And when Sinbad wrapped his hand around his hardened length, he just lost all control, letting his moans freely pour out of his mouth. He heard Sinbad ask his question again, the hand on his member squeezing slightly, sending shocks up and down his spine. "Y-Yess—" He moaned, bucking against Snibad's hand. He was so close…! Just a little bit more and he would-

"Ahhhh! Ngh… Sin… I'm cumming!" He was able to warn just moments before he came, his cum splashing against the fabric that had been bunched on his midsection and all over Sinbad's hand, but his world went white, a blank coming across his mind, his body relaxing in satiated bliss.

Sinbad knew that cumming _that_ hard would be more than enough to get the aphrodisiac out of Ja'far's system, and he was plenty hard enough to fuck Ja'far hard enough that he wouldn't be walking for a week, so he started taking his metal vessels off. They might cause a bit of trouble if he had to take them off afterwards, after all, and once that was done he stripped off his clothes, smirking as he saw how relaxed and tired Ja'far was, knowing that would make stretching him that much easier. He took some oil from the nearby lamp burner, and placed two fingers at the little puckered, fluttering hole, and pushed them in slowly. He knew very well that Ja'far could take three fingers in one go, but he didn't want to push it. "So pretty…" He said, kissing the pale, freckled cheek, noticing how Ja'far suddenly tensed up, then he seemed to almost… Shut down.

'So pretty…' the words rang through his head, breaking apart the wall to that dark, dark place of Ja'far's mind, causing a rush of memories to forcefully place themselves in his mind.

 _A boy, about the age of seven, chained to a wall… A dark, dungeon like place… A cage. Moonlight flooding in through the run down bricks, figures around the child. Cold.. He was so cold…. His clothes had been taken… His knives… He lay completely bare, arms chained to the wall, his legs chained so they were above his head in a spread position, showing off what the men around him wanted… His body. "So pretty…" A voice said, something shoving inside his body through his lower half, his abdomen twisted painfully along with his neck as, simultaneously with the other thing penetrating his body, a hard cock was roughly shoved into his open mouth. 'Your punishment… Your gonna be used like a little whore.' The words the head of Sham Lash had said to him flashed through his mind. People in the Assassins Guild didn't get the bodily satisfaction much, so this was one of the punishments. His body was being stressed, fucked from both ends forcefully, and all he could hear was how the people around him was how they keep calling him pretty… "Pretty hair… Pretty little girly freckles… Pretty….So pretty…" Many voices went through his head, the words being stuck in his head. Over and over his body was used, too many times this white liquid was ejaculated into his body, down his throat or otherwise. Blood covering his legs, trickling down to the floor, days spent down in the dark… Dark place… People coming and going… Using him as nothing more than a toy… But he needed to go through… Or this would happen again… And again… So many times… Such a dark place…. There's nothing left…. Broken… All because he was pretty… So, so, so very pretty…_

"Ja'far! Ja'far what's wrong?!" Sinbad asked, panicked from seeing the person he cared so much about in pain. It was obvious from his eyes, but he just couldn't bear it. He laid down next to the slightly trembling figure, holding him close and wishing he knew why. Why was he in such pain? What had happened…? If only he could make his pain go away… He wanted him to be happy, but if he didn't understand his pain, how could he make it go away…? He held Ja'far close, kissing the back of his neck in hopes of calming him down. He picked up one pale, shaking hand and rubbed the back of it carefully, trying to relax him. Over the years, he had picked up many ways to calm down Ja'far from anger… But would it work with panic and pain? He hoped so. He had this empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, and his heart clenched at the mere thought that his loved one was in pain. "Ja'far… It's okay… You are safe. You're safe, Ja'far.. I love you, come back to me… You're okay… I'm going to keep you safe." He murmured, pressing Ja'far against his chest. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I can't fix this… I'm sorry that I can't take your pain away." He said, tears brimming his golden eyes at the realization that, it's true. He _can't_ take away Ja'far's pain. He can't do it. There are things he can't do, and no matter how much he tries, he is still just a person. He remembered the time when he was a slave under Maader, and he realized that… Once again, he had gotten too cocky. He thought he could do it, do everything. But he couldn't. Not take away Ja'far's pain, not everything. And he hated himself for it. The one thing he should be able to do was to take away the pain of his loved ones, the people he cared about most.

 _What was that voice…? He knew it, for some reason… A light in my dark place…. S…. Sinbad…?_ Ja'far shuddered slightly, returning back to his normal self, his exhausted body weighing down on him. What had happened…? Oh, that's right… He was triggered. "S.. Sin…" He murmured, glancing up at his King. "Ah- Ja'far!" Reacted the older, flinching and looking down at Ja'far, worry shining in his eyes. "What happened with you?!"

Ja'far blushed slightly, gently cuddling him. "I… It's a weird thing… I have triggers.. When something happens… Or is said… My m-memories…" He said, shaking and holding onto Sinbad as a memory flashed in his mind.

"Shh.. Ja'far… I don't have to know why… I just need you to know your safe... I'm gonna keep you safe."

"The more you and I know…"

* * *

 ***Distant sobbing***

 **Do you see why I didn't want to tell this story?! Argghhhh the feels…**

 **Why do I give in to you people?!**


End file.
